Chymosin is an enzyme which is particularly useful in the preparation of cheese. Natural sources of chymosin include stomachs of calf, goat, lamb, porcine and the like. However, commercial chymosin is primarily obtained from the fourth stomach of milk fed calves. Alternate sources of chymosin have been developed particularly because of the decrease in calf production. Production and extraction of commercially valuable proteins from recombinant microorganisms encouraged the study of producing and purifying microbially produced chymosin. However, a process suitable for commercial scale production and recovery of chymosin has not been developed so far.